Barrier
by RadiantSea
Summary: Penelope Soriano believes knowledge is power. Now she's in a position in which she does not have the knowledge of a simple communication. Her uncle and aunt welcome her to Japan where Penelope will become apart of a new community, the elite Ouran Academy. It's on my mibba and wattpad account as well.
1. Chapter One: Awkward Beginnings!

Social interactions make me want to puke. Actually any kind of interaction with people, I tend to tense. Now observation or, as my father once said, 'people watching' is my number one pass time. The body language between two people is quite extraordinary.

 _Do you see Penelope, the way she's using her hands? She needs to feel like she's in control of the conversation_.

 _See that hug Penelope, they embraced but one patted the other on the back. That's an indication he wanted to stop hugging._

My father spoke these similar statements when I was a little girl. Ever since he's focused onto those specific details, I've embraced the same interest and curiosity.

In the corridor, I watch two girls speaking to one another. They wore same attire, an off-yellow dress with white collar sleeves. One girl had long brunette hair and her voice was loud compared to the other girl's. Her lips were moving fast and her whole being held energy. The other girl nodded her head, agreeing with what the brunette said. There was a mutual excitement between them.

"Penelope," a voice said.

There was an older gentleman standing next to a middle-aged man. My uncle was the one who spoke. He held his hand out. "Mr. Suoh would like to ask a few questions," my uncle said, gently. His hair shown gray spots where it use to be black in his youth.

I nodded my head. Quickly, I stood up from the sycamore bench and politely bowed the top half of my body to Mr. Suoh. He returned the respectable behavior towards me. With his right hand, Mr. Suoh pointed towards his office. My uncle and I followed his lead. My eyes soaked in my surroundings, the curvy and flower designs on the top of the walls were descriptive. There was a hint of gold on the designs, even the curtains painfully matched the gold tone perfectly.

"Penelope stop gawking," my uncle hissed. "Sit down."

We had made it successfully into Mr. Suoh's office. I concealed my anger towards my uncle as I sat down in the leather chair.

" _Hello, and welcome…"_ Mr. Suoh said, and then his mouth continued to move. The anxiety bubbled in my chest watching his face for any recognizable expression. His hands stayed in one spot on his desk, both of them clasped together. A smile radiated not only from his lips but also from his eyes. There was a pause in his speech. I stared back in his eyes.

My uncle sat up in his chair, waiting impatiently for me to respond.

"Please do forgive me," I declared, "but could you repeat what you said? In English?"

"You do not speak Japanese?" Mr. Suoh asked, finally in English.

"I have not had the pleasure to learn Japanese but I do know French, German, a little Italian, and most definitely English."

Mr. Suoh held a look of disbelief.

His mouth opened as my uncle said, "She's a fast learner. You know our situation - her circumstances - she's only been in Japan for three weeks and she's picked up the basic conversations."

Mr. Suoh gently smiled. "I do understand, Mr. Soriano. However my concern is her falling behind her fellow students if she cannot simply understand what the professor is saying. She needs to build a communication."

"Am I allowed to record my teacher?" I asked.

"What?"

"I can prerecord my professors what they are saying and then find a translator to explain."

"That's extra work, Penelope. Why would you put yourself into a horrible situation like that? Mr. Soriano I would recommend homeschooling or Japanese language class before putting her into a school."

I gripped my knee. "What difference does it make if I pass or fail? Wouldn't you not want to miss on the opportune moment to create more revenue with the Soriano family?"

Mr. Suoh was silent.

"Your outcome, if you should fail, which I believe you will, is on our records. The knowledge of a student failing at Ouran High School will discourage other families from attending this school. If you fail, it could cause worriment towards other parents, for fear their child might fail as well."

"I won't fail," I stated. "You know my past grades from my old school-"

"American school."

"Yes," I said. "It was an American school, but nonetheless I've received a high GPA. I've took multiple college courses and passed on the exams. Mr. Suoh I've reached your requirements, and I'm only here for a year."

Mr. Suoh leaned his elbow on the table.

"What do you have to lose?" I asked.

This was a deal happening between us. A silent one.

"One condition," he replied, "you have to take a Japanese course outside of the school. We don't teach the language anymore unless you wish to be with our younger people."

"Agree."

Mr. Suoh stood up with a smile. My uncle shook his hand sharing the same excitement. "Excellent, well then, welcome to Ouran Academy! You'll be in the second year program, which is a little lower than what you've taken in America since our scale is different. But I believe it will be excellent for you."

 _Uh huh. You didn't say that earlier._

"Thank you."

"If you have any questions do not hesitate to ask me, or my son, Tamaki. He loves helping anyone in need."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The setting is around the time where the manga ends. If you haven't read the manga, I will do my best not to spoil anything. However, to help you understand this short story better, this writing takes place when the boys and Haruhi come back from America.

Technically it would be a year later so they would be in the next year, but for the sake of the story, Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru are in their second year. Tamaki and Kyoya are in their third year. Honey and Mori are in college for their first year.

The Host Club will be hopping because the boys and Haruhi are back from America! Or will it?

Also, everything in the dialogue using italics is Japanese translated from Penelope's head into English. Everything none italics, within dialogue, is English. I hope that makes sense.

I'm not a hundred percent sure where this short story is leading but I'm excited to write! I have this story on my wattpad and mibba account.


	2. Chapter Two: Attack on the New Kid!

"... _he couldn't marry someone who didn't bring merit to his family, but wouldn't it be nice if love sprouted instead._ " -Hatori Bisuko

" ' _That's a very intriguing notion i_ _n its own way.' "_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Attack on the New Kid!**

* * *

Difficult part about needing help is to be honest and ask. Shortly after the conversation, I was escorted to my first class. Mr. Suoh continued to speak a bit of English, until other students were around. My uncle told me there would be a car when school ended and he would see me home later. Students had filled in the classroom. I played with the hem of my T-shirt. I hadn't gotten my uniform because I might not have been accepted. I didn't want to waste money on something I would want to burn every time I looked at it.

Even though it's not my money.

The students were clustered into small groups. A few would migrate between the circles. I sat down at the desk near the front. There I was in a fog. A mental fog. They spoke towards each other. I did not want pity from other people for not knowing the language. So my game plan was to be silent. Use the body language and slowly grasp to understand it.

" _Hello._ "

Three figures walked into the classroom. Two of them had the same thin, pale completion, and tall compared with the other figure. The two gentlemen stood on each side of the smaller figure. All three wore the same lavender and blue tone uniform. The middle figure had short dark brown hair and enormous bronze eyes.

Uproar happened with the young ladies. Conversations seized. The ladies surrounded the three figures, multiple voices clashed. The gentlemen seemed to welcome the figures.

 _Happiness? I would think they know each other. But … why do act like they haven't seen these people?_

" _Ladies …"_ that was from one of the three figures. The one of the left? Right?

The amber eyes glowed back with similar ones on the other side of the smaller figure. Similar nose, facial expressions, and the only difference were the hair color. The gentleman on the left had light-tone auburn while the one on the right had dark brown.

" _Haruhi! …"_ one of the ladies said. It sounded more of a name than a title, the middle figure turn their body to the lady.

The two gentlemen who held similar appearance laced their arms close. They were leaning on each other for stability. All of the people spoke earnestly. There were words I tried to jot down in my small notebook. Just the way the words sound to the ear, I could ask uncle if any of it formed a word or a coherent sentence.

A middle-aged man walked into the classroom holding a book in his hand. He wore glasses that were sliding down his nose. His voice carried over the students talking. I guess, he said on the lines of: sit down, or go back to your seats. The students did exactly what he said. I pulled out my notebooks from my sling on bag.

I felt a presence on my left. It was the middle figure that stood there. With his big eyes gazing at me, his hand held out their book like he was going to put it down soon. He let out a "oh" noise.

Shit.

I was in his spot. His giant friends were right behind him. Asking him a question, the inflection in their voices detected.

Could almost feel their pathetic glares toward me. It held a sharp edge, but their distance from me created a safety net. The middle figure gently smiled at me with his eyes shut. His muscles seemed to relax. He was not in a fighting stance. His voice was peaceful and friendly.

I shot up from the seat and began to find another spot. In the back of the room, there was one empty seat. I beelined for it not gazing into the nice gentleman's eyes. They reminded me of doe eyes. Weird.

My head was looking down at the sycamore desk. I've created a scene. I don't like attention. I don't like the confused stares.

" _Welcome students_ ," the professor began. The only thing I could comprehend. He continued on with his welcoming speech. From past experience at my other school, he probably hoped we have had an excellent summer and make new "memories."

The gentleman, who's seat I was in, kept glancing back at me. I never made eye contact.

 _Why does he keep looking back here? He has his seat back. Problem solved._

" … _Penelope Soriano_ …" The professor mentioned my name. I didn't grasp what he said before and after. Now everyone's eyes were on me.

Is this the time to introduce myself? That's the assumption, since the classroom was quiet. Gradually I got up from my seat. The palms of my hands were sweaty.

Oh no. Which hello do I say? There are four different types to say. In this social gathering, the appropriate choice to say hello would be the common one.

" _Hello_."

It was soft because I was afraid I pronounced it wrong.

The professor opened his mouth, but I sat back down before he asked any more questions. I pulled out my voice recorder and tried to focus.

* * *

My head throbbed. The language was making feel like I'm in a mist. I could see and feel it, but I could not control it. I began to rub my eyelids. The textbooks they passed out were in Japanese; I stared at the few pictures within the books. Every hour, we would switch into a new class along with subject.

I thought mathematics I wouldn't have trouble in. Which was half true. For the most part, I could follow what the professor was doing even though I didn't know what number he was saying. Therefore, at the end of the discussion he would say the answer, I try to write down how he said the number.

I needed a break. Luckily, there's lunch.

I had packed because I didn't want to have to figure out what the cafeteria was serving and make everyone wait. Though, the food the staff prepared made my stomach churn. The cafeteria was spacious with the enormous glass windows all on the right side. The sunshine streamed through the glass and brightened up the hall.

Not a lot of people were sitting in the sun. Prediction, it was too warm to.

Against the popular vote and evidence I should've accepted, I sat near the windows.

This was a perfect spot. I can observe the students from all years, the interaction between staff members and students, and gaze at the substances. Another possibility, I could turn around and watch what was happening outside. The small garden with fountains and shrubbery filled the space.

 _Excellent. I am away from people. I've shown no interest in a gathering. Total seclusion._

I wish I brought my Discman and headphones. Music could dissipate this headache.

" _Penelope, right?_ "

My nose scrunched up. There he was. The middle figure from first class.

Haru … something. Is it a "knee" or a "bee?" No no, it's something else.

He had said something. There was a lunch bag in his right hand. His other hand was gripping the chair. There was a silence between us. There was kindness in his eyes along with this patience.

I nodded my head. A smile replaced the indifferent facial.

He took a seat and started to eat his meal.

There was no indication he wanted to talk. His sole priority was to engulf the food. My eyes were waiting for something to occur like his giant friends to pop up through the ground and spill noodles on me, or he walked away. I took a bite on my sandwich.

" _HARUHI!"_

Red petals had confetti all around the table. A blonde gentleman threw his arms in the air. He pounced on to the kind man.

That's right! His name is Haruhi. A "he" not a "knee."

This over enthusiastic gentleman started to rub his cheek against Haruhi's cheek. He embraced Haruhi in a very friendly and intimate manner. Haruhi started to blush.

" _Tamaki!_ " he replied back.

Isn't that Mr. Suoh's son?

Haruhi continued to speak in a stop doing that tone. He was looking around at all the other students, which some had noticed the public display.

My legs wanted to relocate.

This "Tamaki" guy whispered something into Haruhi's ear.

Haruhi's eyes widened. " _Stop, you …_ " he had used the masculine form of the word 'you.' I noticed this because my uncle tried to explain when I had moved into his house.

There was a small chuckle from Tamaki.

In a bit of an airy voice, Tamaki replied, " _You stop …"_

This 'you' was different. It was indicating … Haruhi's a girl. Tamaki used a feminine form of the word. I tilted my head. Though Haruhi's hair was short, there was no evidence to point if Haruhi was a boy or girl. Haruhi was non-gender to the eye.

Interesting.

Tamaki had pointed at Haruhi's attire. Small inflection, he had asked a question.

In the kind voice, Haruhi replied like there was nothing wrong with what they were wearing. Tamaki started to twirl around and almost talked in a daydreaming voice.

" _No_ ," Haruhi replied. And something like a skirt? Dress? I couldn't translate it.

Tamaki shook his head.

Well, this is definitely a comic-drama scene playing before me. I focused back on my voice.

The table started to vibrate because the chairs were moving. The twins had sat down near me. At the same time, they acknowledge by saying " _hello_."

There were two trays with glorious, mouth watery food. Beautiful.

The blonde gentleman stood up from his position with Haruhi. He ran over to me. The close proximity overwhelmed me. Small stars danced around his face. His violet eyes stared at me. Why?

In the same voice he had with Haruhi, he spoke. No pause. It all seemed to flow right into the next word. His whole being screamed to me: emotion, passion. He didn't know me. I didn't recognize he stopped talking until he held out his hand for mine.

The twins laughed. I took my hand away from Tamaki.

Was he teasing me?

I glanced over at Haruhi. Haruhi was gently smiling, and shaking their head. Not in total embarrassment but in a 'you stupid dork' way.

" _Sorry,_ " I said. Through Haruhi, I knew Tamaki didn't mean any harm.

The one on the left held tense in his voice. Then the one on the right added another comment looking me straight in the eyes. Both eyes detained mischievous. But they have done no harm to me. The twins were more bark than bite.

I grinned. I wanted to see if their eyes shown confusion. The amber eyes flickered in surprise by my 'kind' behavior. Tamaki smiled towards me, speaking in quick tones. He sat beside Haruhi looking pleased with himself.

"… _name?_ "

I turned to my right to see a black hair gentleman. He pushed up his glasses on the ridge of his nose. His body posture was sitting upright. His shoulders pulled back and yet his arms were across his chest. Grey eyes waited patiently for answer.

"Penelope Soriano," I said.

I've said my name many times now. I'm still not use to my uncle's last name. What would have my father thought?

It doesn't fit me. It isn't me.

" _Soriano?_ " the same gentleman asked.

My patience was wearing thin. " _Yes_."

He pursed his lips. He wanted to say something. I could tell.

But he never did.

He was quiet, not chatty like the three guys. The twins were arguing about something with Tamaki. Their arms were moving a mile a minute. Haruhi was chuckling in their hands.

He wasn't like Haruhi.

He observed. His eyes would dart between his friends and then back to me.

He's analyzing me.

I don't like it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello! I hope you enjoying the story! I wanted to let you know that I don't know much Japanese; therefore, I have that same experience with Penelope. But in this story, everything in italics within quotes means the person is speaking Japanese that's been translated in Penelope's mind to English.

However, there is italics by themselves to mean her personal thoughts.

She does not know much, but hopefully she will learn.

Also, sadly Mori and Honey were not in this chapter but I'm hoping the next chapter they will show up! :) I miss them dearly. I love them. And, Penelope does not know what Haruhi's gender is right now; therefore, at the moment, she's using non-gender pronouns.

I'm not exactly sure where the story will lead me. It's definitely a fun adventure! Thank you!

I apologize further in advance because I've already had this chapter done but I won't be able to write another chapter until next week. I have to write another ten page short story due Tuesday; I will need to focus on that first and then my stories.


End file.
